And then there were Two
by Angelfowl
Summary: Ganon has managed to capture Link, and is on the brink of taking over Hyrule. But--Farore decided to put a stop to this. She has chosen a young Kakarikian to take Link's place and save the Hero of Twilight. A/N: No more updates until someone reviews!
1. Failed Ritual

**Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I screwed up the upload thingy, I'm sorry. I have fixed it now. Now the whole story is up :)**

***~*~***

_**And Then there were Two**_

By Angelfowl

Disclaimer: I do not Own Zelda, wish I did but I don't!

Prologue

_Failed Ritual_

A flash of lightning illuminated the dungeon cell; the damp cell had water dripping down from the walls and the barred window. The flash of lightning illuminated a young man. His scrapped knees were on the cold damp stone ground. Both his arms were pulled back slightly and chained to two iron rings on the wall. The cuffs themselves hid the fact that his wrists were scrapped up by them, and bleeding. The blood ran down his arms and soaked through the remains of his green tunic which hung loosely off his body. His blonde hair fell into his blue eyes slightly, they were shut tightly. His arms slacked slightly as a loud thunder clap followed the lightning.

A soft groan passed the man's lips as a dull symbol pulsed on his left hand. The Triforce symbol pulsed dimly on his hand; the Triforce of Courage seemed to be glowing. He was Link the Defender of Hyrule, or was. He had been working towards getting rid of Ganon; when he had been captured in the streets of Castle Town heading to Telma's bar. Now, here was the hero of time chained up like a common prisoner.

He knew this was the end, Hyrule was doomed. He had failed his kingdom and his princess. He failed everyone, "I am sorry," he murmured almost tearful as he knelt there. He opened his eyes briefly to see a flash of green light dart through the bars of the window. He gasped loudly feeling as though a part of himself was being ripped away from him and followed the green light out the window.

Once the light disappeared his body relaxed slightly on the chains. His breath came in short uneven gasps. Footsteps, heavy footsteps started down the dungeon hallway. Several footsteps were heard in the hallway, they all stopped in front of the cell next to Link's cell. But that didn't seem to be enough. They moved onto his cell a few moments later. He heard the keys jingling in the key hole. He kept his head down as he saw the flash of a black cloak. Link didn't need to see this man's face to know who it was. A massive green tinged colored hand grabbed Link's blonde hair pulling him up. He made Link look him in the eye. When Link met the man's gaze he definitely knew who it was.

His face was almost split in two as he sneered down at Link. Green tinged skin, and rusty colored hair that was prettied up slightly. His eyes an almost red color, were full of pride in the fact that he was finally getting his way, he had won for once.

"It's time," he said before letting go of Link's head. This man was Ganon, and he nodded to the guards. They came forward as Ganon stepped back slightly; they both unlocked the chains and pulled Link up between them. Link grunted slightly as he staggered in between the guards.

Ganon followed behind, his dark cloak traveling in his wake. Link lifted his head long enough, as he staggered, to see the princess being dragged in front of him. He lowered his head knowing he had failed her miserably.

They were both taken up the stairs to the large throne room itself. Zelda was forced down onto her knees next to Link. She looked at him, a frown of worry forming on her face. "Link… I…."

"Silence!" Ganon shouted standing in front of them both. Zelda felt one of the guards push her neck down making her bow her head. "Now, I will be all powerful. I have all three pieces… Now to put them together," Ganon sneered slightly as he walked up to the front of the throne. Behind it, was a large statue of the three goddess' themselves.

"Wisdom," Gannon said in a loud clear voice.

Zelda screamed, blue light erupting from her body. It channeled itself to the bottom left of the statue, towards the goddess of Nayru herself. The guards backed away from Zelda while the connection was forming.

"Power," Ganon said, his voice calm as a deep red light surrounded himself, before channeling itself up at the top of the statue to Din herself. Ganon winced in pain, but still stood strong.

"And last but not least-- Courage…"

Link winced as he waited for the pain, his eyes closed tightly. But it never did come. Cracking his eye open; he saw the other two lights weakening until they disappeared completely. He wondered briefly why it wasn't working. Ganon snarled, "What happened! That should have worked!" he said loudly coming down the throne steps towards Link.

He seized Link's left hand, upon looking at the dully glowing symbol, he gasped. "How the hell did this happen!" he roared seeing only half the courage Triforce glowed. "Where is it!" he demanded grabbing Link's shirt, glowering down at his face. Link grunted almost as surprised as Ganon was about the fact it didn't work.

Laughter suddenly ran out in the throne room, high pitched and almost childish. Ganon let go of Link's tunic, almost in surprise as he looked up and around the room. "Where is that blasted laughter coming from?!" he demanded angrily as he looked around.

A green orb floated down from the window, and onto the throne itself. The orb grew bigger and started to take the shape of a young woman. Her legs dangling over the side of the throne's arm. She wore baggy cream colored pants with brown sandals laced up her calf. She wore a loose fitted green shirt with long sleeves and white ribbons on her sleeves. Her long green hair was pulled up into two pig-tails as she looked at Ganon, a smile played across her childish features.

She continued to giggle, as she looked at Ganon, "Now, now Dark King, don't blame the poor boy for this. I just had to intervene here," she said getting up slightly and standing on the throne seat looking through her bag.

"Farore!" Ganon growled, and Link could almost smile at the events transpiring.

"The one and only!" she said pulling a pan-flute from her bag. "Now because of you being bad and sneaky, I had to split the Triforce piece in half… And before you ask, no I am not telling you where I put it," she said giggling at Ganon's frustrated face. He made a motion to the guards with his hand and his guards drew bows. They tried to shoot Farore, who just disappeared and reappeared closer to Ganon.

"Now, now, sparky. Give me a moment more, you can search for the piece all you want, but it is in the last place you'll ever look for it," she said smirking as she brought the pan-flute to her lips. "Bye bye!"

She started playing a soft melody that made the green light rise up once more and surround her body as she turned into an orb once more. The music faded as the orb rose up and disappeared out the dark window as another lightning flashed suddenly.

Ganon stood there a moment almost stunned before he roared in frustration, "Damn you!"

*~*~*

Rain slowly fell outside of her window, a young Ravynn of Kakariko village sat on her bed with a book in her lap. The young nine year old tried to keep her mind off the storms and look at the picture book her parents got for her from the merchant that passed through the village recently.

She yawned loudly as she curled up on her bed; the book missed the side table as the young girl fell asleep quickly curled up on top of her covers.

Only a few moments later, a small pulsing green orb came through the young girl's window. The orb took shape once more, and as the light faded the goddess Farore stood there smiling down at the girl faintly.

She walked up to the side of the bed, and sighed softly. Farore knelt down picking the book up, setting it on the table, "Young child, you are destined for something wonderful," she said softly kissing Ravynn's forehead, as she covered the girl up.

As the young girl hugged the blanket close, her small left hand pulsed briefly with part of the Triforce of Courage. "Good luck sweet one, you shall need it," Farore said softly as she stood up, the green light engulfing her changing her into a green orb once more. The orb flew up and slowly passed through the closed dark window once more.

Ravynn grumbled as she turned over, snuggling herself into her blankets. Her eyes shut tightly.

***~*~***

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first story on so please... be gentle... I got this idea while playing TP, so hopefully you guys will like this story. I have the first 3 chapters and prologue done, so I'll post the rest if I get any good reviews that people actually like this.**

**This may end up being a ColinxOC just a warning, but still haven't decided in all honesty!**

**Review!  
**


	2. Discovery

Chapter One

_Discovery_

10 Years Later…

"You can't catch me!" a young man shouted grinning as he ran across the green plains of Hyrule field, his light colored hair whipping itself out of his face. He glanced back at the girl who seemed to struggle to keep up with him. "Come on Ravynn!"

"Shut up Kynan!" she said smirking as she picked up the pace suddenly, and went to trip him up.

"Ahh!" he said falling forward onto his knees, "No fair!" he said looking up at Ravynn who shrugged.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Ravynn said giggling, as she looked down at him crossing her arms across her chest. "That's what you get for taunting me!" Kynan suddenly smiled and Ravynn knew this was a bad sign. She started backing up slightly; he just smiled for a few moments. "Kynan… Ahh!..."

Kynan suddenly launched forward grabbing Ravynn by her waist making her squeal out as he tackled her to the ground. He grinned as he knelt over her, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. "I win," he said a grin on his face.

Ravynn giggled, her dark hair fanned out beneath her. She put her arms around his neck, gently kissing him lightly. "No, I think I win," she said smiling lightly.

Kynan chuckled, "How about we both win," he suggested smiling resting his arms on either side of her head staying away from her hair to make sure not to hurt her.

"Sounds good," she said smiling giving him another kiss on his lips, hugging him tightly. "Hmm, do you have to go to Castle Town with your father this week?" she asked looking up at him with her large gray eyes. Kynan sighed, pushing her hair from her face gently.

"Yes, I am sorry sweets," he said smiling kissing her forehead gently. "My father needs my help."

Ravynn pouted, "But…"

"Aw, you know I hate when you pout," he said kissing her pouting lips. "But there isn't any way to not go. Father is getting on in years and needs me to carry the goods."

Ravynn grumbled but stopped when Kynan suddenly put his hand over her mouth. "Ssshhh," he said quietly, frowning suddenly. He could hear things from far away that no one else could. "Carriage is coming," he said in a hush voice, "No… A cart."

Pushing himself upwards, he looked around slightly and made a motion for Ravynn to keep herself low to the ground as he started back towards the village. Making their way up the side of one of the hills in the field, the couple stopped dead. "Oh no," Kynan muttered suddenly putting a protective arm around Ravynn.

The sight before them was a pack of Bublins and Bokoblins, all riding into Kakariko village. Ravynn frowned, "What are they doing?" She asked almost in shock seeing the goblins anywhere near the village. After several moments, the pack disappeared beyond the curve of the mountain and into the village. Only once they disappeared did Kynan dare to speak.

"I don't know," he answered Ravynn looking up at her lying on his back on the ground. "I knew they had been looking for something outside the villages, but they haven't been invading villages until now," he said softly pulling Ravynn close to him almost protectively. "We should stay here until nightfall."

She nodded quietly resting her head on his shoulder waiting. "What could they be looking for anyway?" she asked quietly snuggling into him slightly, "I mean, is Lord Ganon that desperate for whatever this is?"

Kynan shrugged, "I don't know, he did always seem eccentric sometimes," he said softly, as he looked down at Ravynn. "But no doubt he's looking for something," he said quietly seeming to be thinking as he looked out at the rest of the field hugging her close.

"Well, doesn't matter right now. Staying out here isn't all that bad," she said quietly smiling up at him, resting her head on his shoulder gently. "Though, I would like to know what's going on in the village."

"So, do I sweets. But I also want to be cautious. Make sure you don't get hurt," he said smiling down at her. "My reason to live, don't you know."

Ravynn giggled, "Now, no, no mushy stuff," she said smiling at him. "We can relax today, that's a plus."

"Yes, that is," he said smiling running a hand through her silky hair. Ravynn curled up on his chest quietly. They spoke quietly lying out on the side of the hill.

Once night fell, Kynan shifted getting up with Ravynn kneeling slightly looking at where the gate to the village was. "Come on, stay close behind me," he said quietly, heading down the side of the hill, Ravynn in tow.

At the bottom of the hill, Kynan took Ravynn's hand preparing himself for the worse. He crept through the gate heading into the village slowly. His hand tightened around Ravynn's hand as he looked around the naturally forming wall in the mountain side, as he looked into the eerily silent village. Kynan frowned motioning for Ravynn to walk silently as he moved around the wall into the village. He frowned slightly as he looked around. He gulped ducking behind a building seeing the Bublins.

At the other end of the village two carts were stuffed with men of the village and was starting to roll away out of the south entrance. Kynan frowned as he glanced at Ravynn who gasped seeing her father in one of the cages. Kynan held her back as she tried to go to him. "Ssshhh," he said softly as the Bublins disappeared out of the village.

Ravynn was shaking, "They have my papa… what do they want with him!" she said her voice getting louder as she was near tears thinking about what the Bublins would do with her father. Kynan shook his head holding Ravynn back slightly. "They have my papa! Why are you holding me back!" she demanded pulling away from Kynan glaring at him.

"Ssshhh," he said softly, "It's going to be okay. Let us make sure this village is alright. We can go after him, when we've done so… alright?" he asked softly looking down at her as she nodded reluctantly.

"Fine," Ravynn said quietly and Kynan kissed her forehead slightly. "Go check on the houses. I'll check on the Shaman's house," she said softly as Kynan nodded walking off to some of the other houses.

Ravynn sighed softly and moved down the large dirt path. Her mind couldn't get off her father and why the Bublins had taken all the men from the village. She blinked seeing a dim light in the springs towards the south end of town. She continued past the Shaman's house and stood on the edge of the spring. Squinting slightly, the light was above the small ridge in the spring itself.

She pulled her skirt up slightly, and waded knee deep in the water towards the ridge. Ravynn frowned as she looked up at the ball as it took form slowly. The form was of a cougar sitting in the water, and symbol formed on the glowing cougar's forehead.

'_Ravynn of Kakariko village. Chosen of the goddess Farore. Come closer_,' the beasts voice rang out in Ravynn's mind making her jump slightly stepping forward once more. '_There you are, stand up straight now_.'

"Who… who are you?" Ravynn asked her voice shaky, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she wrung her hands slightly. Her dark hair falling into her wide fearful eyes.

The cougar seemed to laugh slightly, '_I am the light spirit of Eldin, and the one to tell you what your role in this world is now. A role you were given by the goddess Farore herself. Do you understand so far?_' the spirit asked its dark eyes piercing down at Ravynn.

"Yes--I think so… But… why me?" she asked softly almost frightened by this spirit.

'_Ah, the goddess choice the child who she knew could do it. And you can. You have the heart and spirit that the goddess herself was looking for.'_

Ravynn nodded slowly, frowning at the spirit doubting the goddess' choice. On the reasoning; she wasn't the fastest, nor the smartest or strongest. Or anything like that. The light spirit laughed suddenly, looking down at Ravynn.

'_You were not chosen for any of that,' _the spirit said reading Ravynn's mind suddenly. '_Your heart and kindness were why you had been chosen. You have something to help you with your courage,' _the cougar nodded slightly to Ravynn's left hand making the girl look down slightly.

On the back of Ravynn's left hand the Triforce symbol glowed dully with only half of one of the pieces full.

'_Triforce of courage, or at least half of it is yours,' _the light spirit said to Ravynn who continued to look surprised. '_The reason I come to you now, young one, is because Ganon is getting close to solving where the piece is..'_ Ravynn gasped suddenly looking frightened. '_Calm yourself young one, this is the reason the Bublins took the men from the village. He is going to search them for the mark of the goddess…' _

"My father!" Ravynn said suddenly lurching forward slightly looking more frightened by the moment.

'_Calm yourself, Ganon will not harm anyone until he gets the piece that you have right now,' _ the spirit explained as Ravynn calmed herself a little. '_Now, you cannot trust anyone, with the information I am about to give you. Not even Kynan,' _the light spirit said and Ravynn tried to interrupt. _'No! Not even him. You cannot know who you can trust. Ganon has eyes everywhere. Do you understand?'_

Ravynn frowned, fighting with herself for a moment before nodding in defeat. "What must I do?"

The light spirit nodded his head slightly, before bouncing up doing a back flip. A necklace thrown towards Ravynn who fumbled a moment before looking at it. The Royal families seal on the front of the large pendant. She stared for a moment before putting it around her neck. '_Keep that secret. You must find my brethren in order. Forest, fire, water and wind. Understand?' _the light spirits said. Ravynn nodded, _'Good find yourself a horse. Ordon village and forest is near my wood brethren. Go!" _

A sudden flash of light, the light spirit disappeared from view. Ravynn covered her eyes before sighing as she looked down at the pendant once more. "Why me?" she muttered before trudging up and out of the water. She knew what she had to do but she decided supplies would be good so she headed back to her house avoiding being seen.

Opening up the back door, Ravynn stepped into the old kitchen. Only her and her father lived here now. The house itself was small, two bedrooms and one washroom for the two people. The fire still burned in the stove area. Warming up the room. She went to her room and pulled a bag out of her wardrobe and put it on the bed.

Ravynn started to pack up clothes, traveling clothes, pants, tunics, spare pair of boots, and a few tokens from around her room including her money pouch. She pulled out, brown pair of pants and a dark blue tunic with white string on it. She changed from her dress into the traveling clothes. Pulling her boots, she picked up her bag and left the room.

Setting the bag on her counter, she started packing up some bread and fruit for the trip. Thinking for a moment, she knew that she needed something to defend herself with. Ravynn left her bag on the counter before turning to look in her father's room. He was a castle guard when she was a baby, so he had to have a sword somewhere, she thought.

She looked around the room for it. She opened the trunk at the end of her father's bed. Inside was his old patrol uniform, she pulled out the uniform and looked under it. Pulling out the sheath she found, she smiled, "Score," she said standing up, and pulling out the heavy long sword. "Wow, much heavier than I thought," she said quietly, but shrugged pulling a belt out of the trunk also.

Putting the leather strap on her left side, she gently looped the belt through it. She finished and shifted it slightly feeling the heavy tug on her left side from the weight but knew she'd get use to it herself in time.

She looked around the room once more sighing, wishing she could say goodbye to her father and Kynan. But she knew the rules and she needed to leave. Ravynn sighed turning and headed out the room. Shutting the door behind her, heading back to the kitchen. She finished her packing in the kitchen and finished up.

Once finished she headed out the backdoor, saying goodbye to the house. Ravynn took a deep breath before heading behind all the houses to the stables in the middle of the village. She opened up the back of the stable door and picked up a saddle as she walked in. She looked around for her father's dark mare horse which was a little older but it was the only one Ravynn knew she could ride. She worked on the buckles and belts of the saddle before making sure it was securely on the horse.

Pulling her bag from her shoulder, she set it on the back of the saddle and made sure to tie it down so it wouldn't move.

Ravynn pulled her dark hair back into a high pony - tail. Tying her hair up with a dark ribbon, she climbed up onto the black mare. She pulled on the reins lightly, as she turned the horse around slightly towards the back of the stables once more. Her plan at the moment was to get out of the village unnoticed; she didn't want to alarm Kynan, though she knew that he would notice soon that she was gone. Ravynn briefly wondered what he would do when he noticed she was gone, but dismissed it from her mind as she rode behind the houses towards the south entrance to the village.

If she remembered right, that was the way to Ordon and Faron woods. She could hear talking in the several houses along the village outskirts but she tried to keep quiet.

Once at the gate, she was happy to see that no one had followed her at all. She headed out and into the fields beyond. Onto the Forest Realm.

*~*~*

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys like this story so far, this is chapter one and all. It's such a fun story, and I love the idea for it. **

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated!... No flames please *hides*  
**


	3. Ordon Village

**Originally labeled Chapter THREE for some reason, actually chapter two. No clue where my mind was and how I missed it. Thank you all for being patient with me.**

***~*~***

Chapter Two

_Ordon Village_

The fire crackled loudly in front of Ravynn as she sat beside it hugging her knees trying to keep warm. She was guessing that she was about halfway to the Faron woods, she had been traveling all night and into midday. At the moment it was early afternoon, and she decided to give Dark a rest. The horse was lying next to her on the ground, as Ravynn was munching on some bread. She wished she had grabbed a map while she had been looking through her father's things, but decided Ordon village would most likely have some kind of map for her to borrow.

Ravynn laid back slightly, putting her arms around herself shivering quite a bit as she curled up a little. She didn't know what to expect from what the Light Spirit had told her. She rested her head on the horse's back, having put the saddle nearby so they both could rest a little. Yawning widely, she curled up almost half asleep.

Then she heard something, it was heavy breathing nearby. She blinked a few times looking around, before spotting a Bokoblin. It had seen her and was running towards her. Ravynn scrambled to her feet pulling her horse up slightly, thinking maybe she could get away in time.

She was mistaken, the Bokoblin ran across the plains. Scrambling with her belt she pulled the heavy long sword out of its sheath as she stood there holding it out slightly looking almost frightened as the Bokoblin stood in front of her now. It pushed the sword in her hands slowly, and Ravynn found she was having trouble holding onto it. She pushed forward moving to cut the monster but it blocked easily enough and sneered at her.

Its dagger came up, and Ravynn closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never did come. The Bokoblin fell to its knees, an arrow protruding from its back. She blinked looking at the arrow then up slightly, she saw a young man on the back of a brown horse. Bow up and he watched the Bokoblin curiously before shooting one more arrow for good measure. "You alright?" he asked riding up slowly and jumping off the horse. He had very light blonde hair, and put his bow on his shoulder as he looked at Ravynn.

"I... Yes. Thank you sir..." she said stammering slightly almost in surprise as she stood straight and looked down at her sword putting it back into its sheath.

"I'm Colin," the man introduced himself, looking to be about her age. "I live in Ordon, guess it was a good thing I decided to go riding today. Huh?" he asked smiling slightly looking down at her, his light blonde hair pulled back into a low pony - tail. He wore what Ravynn would classify as ranch clothes, dirty tunic and pants, with worn boots. "You sure you are alright, you are shaking..." he asked looking a bit concerned.

Ravynn looked down and realized she was indeed shaking. Sighing slightly she rubbed her forehead, "I will be fine, I am sorry. Just not use to fighting I guess," she said frowning as she looked down at the ground slightly before looking back up at him. "Thank you, but I should be going," she said hurriedly turning and putting the fire out slightly. She picked up her saddle and much to her mare's dismay she put it on her.

"Are you sure? Where are you heading? I can escort you there," he said trying to be kind as he walked up behind her helping her buckle the saddle on. "I would like to help you if you will let me."

"Well, I don't need help. I thank you for the little help you gave me, but I am fine. And will be!" she said climbing up onto her horse.

Colin frowned, "Where are you going anyway? Not many people come through this field since the Bublins had been taking the men of the villages," he said looking up at Ravynn.

"I am going to Ordon Village briefly, and why didn't you get taken then?" she snapped looking down at him.

"I was fishing when they hit my village, everyone else was taken. But I went fishing with my friend so we were spared... accidentally," he said looking up at Ravynn. "What is your name?"

"Ravynn, good bye," she said turning her horse slightly as she headed towards the forest.

"Wait!" Colin said climbing up onto his horse as he headed towards Ravynn riding up next to her. "You don't know what it's like. You can't get through Faron woods alone," he said as he looked over at her keeping up with her horse quite well.

Ravynn sighed, "Why is that?" she asked sounding rather annoyed as the guy kept up with Dark's speed. She didn't want to be followed, because of what the Light Spirit told her. But this man just didn't know when to take the hint.

"Because it's dark and there are Deku plants that will attack you," he said as he rode next to her quietly, keeping up with her as they passed the first gate. "Please, just let me help you through a little..." Colin said frowning, "I have grown up here, and I know my way around."

Ravynn sighed, "You just don't take the hint do you?" she said glaring at him. "You need to get away from me," she said kicking her horse a little letting it go to a gallop as she rode down the path to Ordon Village.

"Now why is that?" Colin said curiously as he hurried his horse along next to her once more, his blonde hair being pushed away from his face by the speed.

"Because, I have to do this alone. I can't trust anyone. Especially some spoiled brat like you!" she snapped shooting him a glare before kicking her horse into gear and headed down the path quickly towards the Ordon village gate. She ended up in the village and she looked around sighing. Ravynn finally thinking she got rid of the annoying man, climbed off her horse seeing the local store. She wanted to get a few more things to eat before she looked for the wood spirit.

Opening the door she smiled walking in, an older woman stood behind the counter a cat lounging next to her on the counter. "Good afternoon miss," the woman said smiling as Ravynn walked up hearing the door open once more she ignored it asking for a few food supplies for her trip. She pulled her bag of rupees out slightly.

"It's on me auntie," Colin stood next to Ravynn and put several rupees onto the counter. Ravynn glared at Colin grabbing her food and thanking the shop keeper before storming out of the room.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me _alone_," she snapped glaring at Colin who just had a pleasant grin on his face as Ravynn replaced the food into another bag tying it on her horse.

"You need a place to stay tonight, and Ordon has no inns," he said crossing his arms. "You can stay with my parents," Colin said smiling as he grabbed Dark's reins pulling him along gently as Ravynn stood there almost in shock.

"Why you lil'..." she trailed off seeing him tie up her horse and what looked to be his mother stepped out onto the porch.

"Why hello!" the woman said smiling slightly, "Colin, who's your friend?" Uli asked smiling slightly putting her hands on her hips a little.

"This is Ravynn, she was out in the plains and I offered her a safer place to sleep for the night," Colin explained smiling, "She looks like she hasn't slept in awhile so she probably needs it," he told his mother who nodded hurriedly grabbing Ravynn's arm slightly pulling her up towards the door.

"Come on lass! Let's get you a warm bowl of stew and you can sleep in the guest room. I'm Uli, it is very nice to meet a friend of Colin's," she said smiling as she pulled Ravynn forward into the house. Ravynn was kind of shocked by how enthusiastic the woman was.

_Well, one night's sleep can't do much harm. I can start my search for the spirit tomorrow_, she thought briefly as she looked around the small home being made to sit down in a chair.

"Do you not talk much?" Uli asked seeming almost surprised as she poured a bowl of stew for Ravynn.

"No, she talks. She was yelling at me half the way here," Colin supplied grinning slightly, as he sat on the couch in the corner of the room ignoring the slight glare from Ravynn who sat there still surprised.

"Sorry ma'am just surprised by the hospitality is all," Ravynn managed to mumble as the stew bowl was set in front of her. Uli looked shocked.

"Everyone here is nice! You must come from Castle Town, I hear it's a right mess right now," she said shaking her head a little as she went about being busy working on some things in the kitchen area.

Ravynn looked down at her stew slightly, as Uli gave her son a bowl too. She saw that Ravynn hadn't touched a bit of hers. "Go ahead eat up! You look starving," she said with a smile before going about some cleaning.

Ravynn was a little hesitant but ate the food quietly, finding herself rather hungry after a day of riding through the plains. She was surprised she made it to the village in less time than she thought. Then she suddenly remembered what she wanted from the village at the very least. "Um... ma'am... do you happen to have a kingdom map you can spare by any chance?" she asked looking up at Uli who seemed to think for a moment.

"I think I do, Rusl will want it when he gets back but you can have it for now I think," She said smiling slightly rummaging in a bookcase that had a bunch of pictures and books and random papers. "Here you are, when he gets back I'll tell him I let a sweet girl borrow it," Uli said handing Ravynn the large paper, who unrolled it slightly nodding to herself happy with it.

"Thank you miss," Ravynn said glancing at Colin about the whole someone was coming back finding that a little odd. Uli left the room saying something about laundry. "Rusl is who?" she asked when Uli left.

"My father," Colin explained, "He was taken with the rest of the men, but instead of being sad and upset like the rest of the women here. My mother keeps saying he'll come back; he's just on a trip. Which I hope is true," he said sighing as he set his empty bowl to the side.

Ravynn nodded, "He'll come back without a scratch, I promise," she said knowing she can try to at least get the men back for the villages. It wasn't something too outrageous that she could promise. She was happy with that fact that what she was told to do was something that needed to be done and would be done no matter what. "That's the least I can promise."

Colin frowned just staring at Ravynn, "How can you promise that? Unless you are going to Castle Town itself, to release them all... but you went the wrong way for that," he said looking at Ravynn who shook her head.

"I said too much, I'm sorry," she said quietly finishing her food putting the bowl into a large water basin that had other dishes in it. Ravynn then turned and opened the map looking it over briefly. She saw that she had by-passed the Faron woods and had gone through a bit of the Ordon woods to get there. She knew that she had to go north tomorrow to find the spring; at least that's what Ravynn thought she was looking for. "Is there any springs nearby?" she asked suddenly looking at Colin who was looking over her shoulder.

He shrugged slightly and pointed slightly to one corner of Ordon woods, "Two actually, one in Ordon and one in Faron," he said pointing to two locations, the North West section of Ordon Forest, and the north east of the Faron woods.

"Wow, they are kind of far apart," Ravynn mumbled as she rolled the map up once more and put it into the bag on her hip. "Thank you for that help. Guess I may want to sleep soon... I have been riding all night." She said looking up at Colin who nodded.

"Follow me," he said smiling slightly motioning behind himself towards the hallway. Ravynn followed silently as he motioned to the second door on the left. "Here, you can sleep in here this afternoon and evening, it's empty right now seeing as my sister likes to rest with my mother now that my father was taken... scares her otherwise," he said shrugging slightly looking at Ravynn. "Rest well; I think there will be food made later too. I'll get you for that, unless you are asleep again," he said smiling slightly as Ravynn nodded once more opening the door slightly heading into the dark room.

Shutting the door behind her Ravynn sighed; the room was dark which was great. Curtain's drawn and it was a normal sized bed for the child, which she liked. It was a rather tidy room too which kind of surprised Ravynn a bit. She set her bag beside the bed as she sat on the side of the bed pulling her boots off slightly. She sighed rubbing her forehead feeling rather weary after such a long journey so far. She rubbed her feet slightly as she sat on the bed looking around pulling the ribbon from her hair.

Lying back a little setting the ribbon on the night stand. Ravynn curled up under the covers, resting her head on the fluffy pillows. She smiled to herself feeling a little better now that she was getting some sleep finally. She yawned a little as she closed her eyes tightly relaxing her entire body until she fell fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Darkness surrounded the senses; it seemed to engulf Ravynn as she sat on a cold stone floor trying to make out anything else in the dark room she was in. Suddenly a lightning flashed from a nearby window lightning the room for a brief moment. But it was long enough for Ravynn to gasp out seeing a man almost hanging from cuffs on his wrists. She moved slowly to where she had seen the man. She heard a large thunder crash, as she made out the vague outline of the man._

"_Sir," she muttered looking down at the man whose head was lowered, blood stained his clothing or what was left of his clothes. "Sir!" Ravynn said more earnestly as she knelt down looking up at this man's face. His eyes were closed and there seemed to be a small smile on his face as Ravynn could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway._

_The man's dry lips parted as the door opened slightly, "Still can't find it huh?" he croaked out, his voice raspy and low as he raised it slowly. Ravynn's eyes turned to the person coming in, a blinding lantern making her squint briefly putting her hand up to cover her eyes. Another loud audible gasp passed her lips as she looked upon King Ganon; she had only seen him once in her life. Even then he was intimidating. At the moment Ravynn stumbled seeing the King looking furiously at the man against the wall._

"_That damn goddess! We're here to see if she told you anything," the King said stepping into the cell nodding to a large man behind him with a whip._

"_You have tried," the man rasped, "Several times. The goddess told me nothing you fool. She could have done anything to the Triforce piece and you will never get it," the man said a grin splitting his dried lips as his gazed stayed locked on the King. "You will never find it."_

_Ravynn stayed in the corner almost frozen just surprised that no one seemed to acknowledge her presence or anything. "Oh? Well, we'll just check your home village then; we already have taken all the men away from the village. We'll strip it down and search every nook and cranny of that area until we find it. But until then… Have your fun," the King said looking at the large burly man._

_Ravynn covered her mouth in a gasp as she sat against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see this. She hated any violence, and winced as she opened her eyes once more._

Gasping for breath Ravynn stared at the ceiling, cold sweat clinging to her body as she sat up slightly. Something on her chest glowing dully, as she looked down brushing her hair from her eyes. She drew out her pendant seeing it loosing its glow as she sighed. "Just a bad dream, that's all it was," she muttered to herself closing her eyes shivering. _It was so real though, _she thought biting her lip slightly lowering her head slightly.

She rubbed her eyes slightly, as she sighed slightly pulling her knees to her chest. "What have I gotten myself into," She whispered to herself as she frowned slightly clutching the pendant in her hand tightly. She looked down and noticed the mark on her hand glowing dully and she shook her head. "Yeah, goddess chosen," she spat slightly rubbing her forehead once more. "More like goddess cursed… Does she really think, a Kakariko girl like me can save Hyrule? No! She can't think that, otherwise she's insane in and of herself," Ravynn muttered to herself as she glanced back down at the mark on her hand.

"That light spirit was full of it, I mean… really. Who in their right might would entrust the safety to a girl like me. Not a fighter, not that smart, no redeeming qualities that a hero has. I hate fighting, and I was caught by a Bokoblin! … What if it was a Bublin? I'd be dead!" She argued with herself as she frowned rubbing her forehead slightly hugging her knees tightly. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Ravynn jumped almost off the bed as she looked up at the doorway. Uli stood there, the woman's face had a light frown on it almost like she was concerned. "Do what dear?" she asked stepping into the room.

"N-Nothing!" Ravynn stammered as she frowned to herself for her stupid stammering. She clutched at the dark colored blanket around her knees as Uli shook her head slightly sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Come on dear, tell me," Uli said, flashing her normal reassuring smile. Ravynn stubbornly shook her head. "Alright dear, if you don't want to talk about it… Colin told me you were looking for the springs," she said patting Ravynn's knee slightly. "There used to be an old legend about Light Spirits that lived in the Faron spring that protected this realm. But, none of the children seem to believe it anymore," she said looking towards the window, before getting up and pulling the curtains away from the window letting the moonlight stream into the room. "But do you want to know a secret?" Uli asked not even looking at Ravynn before continuing. "I think there are the light spirits. That is why I know my husband is safe. Even now they will have some plan in place to safe Hyrule itself from Ganon's hand…" she said before turning and shaking her head. "Just like the old Hero of Light, those old legends always got Colin riled up and wanting to save the world…" Uli smiled fondly as she patted Ravynn's head gently.

"Come on dear, the evening meal is ready, you can get more rest afterwards," she said smiling slightly before moving to the doorway.

"Uli?" Ravynn said suddenly, making the woman stop in the doorway glancing back. "Who was the Hero of Light anyway? I mean-- before he saved Hyrule all those years ago."

Uli smiled, "He was a rancher in some tales, and in others he was just a boy from an old forest. He became great," she said smiling before leaving the room.

Ravynn frowned her hand relaxing on the bed sheet, shaking her head she got up slowly. _Maybe I can do it. _She thought solemnly as she sighed. _Just maybe._


	4. Light Spirit

Chapter Three

Light Spirit

Grumbling Ravynn rubbed her eyes slightly as she turned over on the bed, light streaming in from a nearby open window. "Stupid sun," she grumbled as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she looked around the room. "Better get the day started," she muttered to herself as she pulled her bag up onto the bed slightly rummaging through it for some new clothes. She stripped down to her under shift, as she pulled out a new tunic and pants to wear for the day.

Folding up the dirty clothes she placed them in her bag carefully, before pulling her pants on slightly tying the draw strings on them. "Stupid father's pants," She grumbled at how they were too big for her, but that didn't matter much other than being uncomfortable a little. Ravynn ran a quick brush through her hair as she pulled it back up into a pony-tail, she heard someone knocking on the door. "One moment," she said as she pulled her tunic over her head quickly hiding the pendant slightly. "Alright!"

The door opened slightly, Colin stood there smiling slightly. "Good morning, breakfast is ready," he said as Ravynn nodded tying the string at the top of her tunic slightly before putting the sheath and her belt back around her waist making sure to buckle it securely. "You leaving soon?" he asked looking almost worried.

"Yeah, I have to continue on my way, this was just a rest stop," she said sighing as she adjusted her belt a little for the weight of the sword before sitting on the edge of the bed pulling her boots on slightly. "I have things I have to do in the woods, and you'll be mindful to just stay here," She said as she stood up picking her clothes bag up putting it over her shoulder as she looked up at Colin. She groaned inwardly a look on the boy's face of determination. She knew this was going to be bad.

"Fine."

That was all Colin said as he turned and left the room. Ravynn blinked and sighed, "He's got some dirty trick," she muttered to herself as she walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. She headed down the hall slowly and saw Uli putting eggs, bacon and toast on the table. She saw a young girl sitting there as well.

"Ah! Just in time Ravynn, you can't leave until you have a good breakfast in your system," Uli insisted as she smiled looking at the girl who sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat. But after I must go, I have a lot of places to go, in a short amount of time," Ravynn explained as she sat at the table, looking at the food Uli sat in front of her, she was happy with the eating before she left. She didn't really want the bread and cheese she had, this was a much better breakfast in and of itself. "Thank you for letting me stay the night," She said as she started eating her food slowly, knowing this was probably the last decent mean she'd have in a few weeks most likely. Not everyone was as hospitable as Uli was.

"Do not worry about it, if you ever come back through here, our door is always open to you dear," Uli said her voice soft as she sat at the table to a smile on her face looking over at Ravynn before glancing at Colin and the little girl who seemed a little frightened by the new person at the table.

"I will probably take you up on that offer," Ravynn said taking a couple huge gulps of the water glass she had before getting up. "Thank you once more for everything you have done for me tonight, I must be going. I will make sure to bring your map back to you when I am finished with my errands," she said smiling bowing her head slightly in respect to Uli before waving slightly picking up her bag.

Leaving the small house, Ravynn tied her bag back up onto the back of her horse who seemed refreshed, "Let's go Dark," she said smiling untying the reins from the tree before climbing onto the dark mare's back. She pulled on the reins lightly, turning her horse around before riding down the hill slightly. Ravynn looked around slightly; she pulled the map out slightly looking at the bottom of it. She tried to remember where the springs that Colin at pointed too were. Ravynn hummed to herself before nodding slightly urging her horse forward slightly towards the gate once more. It was just past where she came into the forest that was where the first spring was.

Rolling the map up once more, she slid it into her bag slightly, as she turned once more starting down the path. She looked up at the trees over head knowing that she could at least relax herself a little bit at the moment. This forest didn't seem to have much evil inside it; it seemed to her to be barely alive at that moment.

She frowned to herself as she started down the pathway, pulling on the reins lightly heading down the long path. The first spring that Colin had pointed out was close by at least that's what she thought. Ravynn did find what looked like it had been an old spring but had been dried up. Frowning slightly, "I guess this isn't it," she muttered to herself as she turned once more heading towards the large bridge ahead that lead to the Faron woods. She was pretty sure that was where the light spirit probably was.

Ravynn looked down at the bridge below her and frowned slightly seeing how unstable it seemed to be. "Come on Dark, we can do this," she said nudging the dark mare slightly forward onto the bridge intending to take her horse with her, because she'd be lost without her. She made sure to take it slow, and watch out for pieces of wood that seemed rotted. "It's okay," she said quietly as she nudged her horse gently heading towards the other side which was surprisingly far away.

She gulped hearing a plank or two falling in their wake. Closing her eyes slightly she made herself not look down as she felt the horse go up and onto some stable ground. Ravynn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Alright, that is over with," she mumbled as she urged her horse forward gently. She knew this was going to be rough getting back but she decided that she'd head back later and a different way than the bridge again. "They really need to repair that thing."

She came upon a very large clearing that narrowed a little bit, then widened again. She could see something reflective in the distance and prayed it was the spring she was looking for. That would help her immensely. She let the horse take its own pace as she looked ahead, but she groaned seeing another dried up spring bed. "Where is it," she muttered to herself as she arrived climbing off her horse tying the horse slightly, making sure to look around the bed. She knew there had to be a spring around here somewhere.

Ravynn kicked up some of the dirt in where the spring had been. She looked around for whatever she saw that was reflecting light. She headed up to the ridge in the small area, and climbed up. There it was! A small pool of water that seemed to be diverted to a different place off to the side. She moved forward following the water's edge slightly, and saw it was pouring into a secluded area that seemed to be hemmed in by branches and trees and other shrubbery.

Climbing down she waded through the water slightly, "Light Spirit?" she called slightly looking around the ridge in front of her for the light source.

A small orb of deep brown light, bounced up and down on different trees before landing on the edge of the spring on the ridge. The form started taking shape until a Lynx looking animal sat there it's ears high up, and a symbol on its forehead was a little different than the one in Eldin, or so it seemed from Ravynn's memory.

_Ravynn of Kakariko Village?_

The voice in her head sounded younger and more spirited as the light spirit looked at her, its tail moving a bit as it waited. "Yes," Ravynn said her voice a little shaky as she rubbed her arm a little.

_Show me the pendant if you are Ravynn._

She frowned slightly, before pulling on the chain around her neck pulling the pendant out and showing the Light Spirit who seemed to nod curtly leaning forward. It sat back on its hind legs as Ravynn put the pendant back under her shirt looking up at the light spirit. "I was told to come here…"

_I know, I know. Save your explanation. My brethren already told me why you are here. _The light spirit told her and Ravynn nodded slowly. _You are to find the temple here. Forest Temple, it has been searched thoroughly by Ganon for the Triforce, but there is an area of the temple only the one with the weapon of the Forest and the pendant of light can get too. _The Light spirit explained as Ravynn blinked slightly frowning to herself.

"I didn't find any…"

_I know, I have the weapon you need._

A flash of light appeared before a light streaked down from one of the trees. Ravynn yelped and held her hands up slightly catching whatever it was in her hands on accident. She looked at it briefly and blinked a few times. It was just a regular boomerang; it had metal tips on the edges and a jewel in its center.

_That is yours, the Hero of Twilight left these weapons for us to give to the Hero we chose. Which is you. You will use that and the pendant of light to get into the temple, after that, you are on your own. You have to find the Pedestal of Darkness inside the temple, and use the pendant on that. Then you will have to come back to me, and I will tell you what else you must do._

Ravynn frowned slightly as she looked down at the boomerang her nerves building up in her stomach slightly. "I understand," she said quietly, as she put the boomerang on her belt and looked up at the light spirit whose attention seemed to have turned to something behind it.

_You were followed, a young man is coming._

Ravynn groaned almost out loud as she hit her forehead slightly. "Stupid," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I thought I lost him," she said almost earnestly as she looked at the light spirit who shook its head as Colin appeared almost stumbling seeing the Lynx so close to him.

"Um… Ravynn… what's going on?" he asked standing back a little.

"Something you were not supposed to be involved in! Why did you follow me! Are you working for Ganon??" Ravynn demanded as she stepped up glaring at Colin who frowned and looked almost angry at the question.

"I do _not _work for Ganon, I would never work for that heartless tyrant!" he snapped glaring at Ravynn as if even the idea made his blood boil.

_He's telling the truth, _The light spirit suddenly said in both of their minds, making Colin jump up.

"It can talk??"

"Shut up," Ravynn said turning and looking at the light spirit. "What are you talking about?"

_The boy is pure; he has not been tainted by the Evil King. Take him with you. You will need help in this endeavor… But be warned boy, this is no simple journey; you will be tested in ways you have never thought of before. _The Light spirit warned turning its gaze on Colin who paled and frowned, but nodded.

"I will help, I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me. She told me she couldn't trust anyone…" he told the light spirit who seemed amused.

_She was right. No one knows about her work to dethrone the Evil King, and no one can. If he gets wind of this then her entire journey will be in jeopardy… make sure that doesn't happen. _The light spirit told him as its eyes narrowed.

"Understood," Colin said looking down at the light spirit who nodded slightly.

_Good luck, _the Light spirit told them both before jumping up and disappearing from sight the light fading slightly.

Ravynn sighed rubbing her forehead, "Looks like I'm stuck with you," she said grumbling climbing up onto the ridge and looking up at him slightly as she walked past him. "Come on, slow poke."

Colin frowned as he followed behind her slightly, "Where did you get that?" he asked walking next to her pointing at the boomerang on her waist. "It looks old…"

"It is, and I found it… I'm supposed to use it. Alright?" she said looking up at him before hopping off the small cliff to the dried up bed before looking up seeing his horse tied up next to Dark. "How the hell did you follow me anyway?" she asked glancing at him before moving and untying Dark slightly. "I mean the bridge wasn't that stable…"

"New bridge, it's about a mile east of where you tried to cross. Little out of the way, but it works," he said shrugging as he looked at Ravynn who sighed climbing up onto Dark's back as she grumbled a bit as she pulled on the reins. "I mean, I couldn't believe you made it across alive."

"Seriously? That makes me feel better," Ravynn grumbled as Colin climbed up onto his own horse before looking at him.

"Now, where are we going?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Do you know where the sight of the old Forest Temple is?" Ravynn asked as she turned slightly opening her bag and pulling the map out slightly. "That is where we need to go."

Colin frowned taking the map slightly, and looking it over. "It's up north a bit, and through the tunnel," he said looking over at Ravynn. "I am not sure our horses will like the tunnel. Last I saw it was over grown, and had … Deku plants the size of cows inside… that will be rough," he said frowning as he rolled it up and handed it back to her, letting Ravynn slid it back into the bag slightly.

"Alright, we have to push on no matter what, this is important," she said quietly as she nudged her horse forward, "We can't just ... give up on it."

"You are right," Colin said frowning as he followed along behind Ravynn as the path narrowed slightly only allowing one horse at a time through. Ravynn bowed her head forward a bit as a branch went by above her. Looking forward a bit she saw a tunnel ahead, but the tunnel had a gate in front of it. Albeit a decaying gate, but a locked gate anyway. "Here is the tunnel," Colin said almost matter-o-factly.

"I can see that," Ravynn grumbled climbing off her horse as she looked around slightly, "Take this," she said giving him the reins of her horse before heading towards a branch off from the path where she saw some smoke coming from it. Climbing over some old looking rubble, she looked around seeing an older looking man sitting by a fire seeming to be poking at it as he sat back a little a bag on his side.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Ravynn called as she finally got her footing on the ground below her. "We need to get into the tunnel, do you happen to know where the key is?" she asked looking over at him as the man looked startled up at her.

"Um, yeah," he said raising an eyebrow, "But you don't need it."

Ravynn grumbled looking down at the man, "I don't? Why is that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips hoping this man would just be nice and hand the key over.

"Haven't you seen the gate? Barely tap it and it will open for you," he said pulling a cloak around himself. "But you will need a lantern to get through there. It's horribly dark."

"Lantern? And let me guess you'll sell me one?" Ravynn asked glancing behind himself as Colin led the horses towards her knowing they would need a place to leave the horses too.

"Of course, I need one hundred rupees and I'll give you a lantern, oil and a place to keep your horses," the older man said looking up at Colin who glanced at Ravynn at the mention of money.

"Alright, I guess," she said pulling her money pouch out. Opening it up, she pulled out several twenty rupees before tucking her money away once more.

The man nodded, getting up slightly taking the money before counting it slightly, "Alright," he said pulling an old lantern out of a case in the wall behind him. He handed that and a small bottle of oil to Ravynn. She smiled slightly making sure the lantern worked before helping Colin tie up the horses.

"Thank you sir, we will be back for our horses in a day or so," she said looking at the older man who shrugged stiffly before sitting himself down in front of the fire once more.

Ravynn turned to Colin, "Shall we?" she asked waiting until Colin nodded before heading towards the path once more. Colin followed close behind her seeming ready for this.

***~*~***

**Last of my chapters that were prewritten before I got on FFNET.... if you guys want more. I really would like Reviews... To know if people actually read/like this story. Thank you.**

**R&R  
**


End file.
